Chronicles of a Monster Hunter
by Melynx
Summary: This story takes you through the life of the Monster Hunter Fayal, as he hunts down fearsome wyverns and dangerous monsters. Taking you through as he becomes a top hunter, meeting various allies and rivals.
1. Chapter 1

The whoosh of leather pants could be heard throughout the village as the boy scurried throughout the commons. Quickly collecting various supplies, a few herbs and blue mushroom for emergencies.  
Today was the day he was to become a man, summoned by the Great Elder of Kokoto, and he was late! The only boy to have grown up in his Village, Borok. The village was poor, and prayed for his sucess, should he prove himself worthy of becoming a Hunter. His village would profit from each Mission he overtook. His thoughts swam as he burst through the trees, into Kokoto. The old man stood,  
his arm folded behind his back in waiting, a smug look across his face. "Welcome young one, I've been waiting for you". The Boy fell to his knees breathign heavily "Fayal...F" he huffed again "Fatale at your service my Elder" he bowed in respect stood up to meet him.

The Elder smiled "You are late...but thats alright, today is a big day for you. I have a ride into our hunting grounds waiting for you.  
Before you depart, I want you to take this..." The Elder placed a bag in Fayal's hand. Looking inside, coins were piled in the bag and an amulet of white silver and bone shown in the bag. "Eldest one.  
you are too kind, but if I may ask, what is this?" Holding out the brilliant amulet. The Elder smiled kindly "That is my amulet, blessed by our God Asura, It has always brought me luck, I only hope it will do the same for you. The money will help you get started on equipment Good luck my son, Hunt well". Fayal smiled, the Elder had always been a kind soul to him.

He raised his hand to his chest in respect "What will you have me do.  
The elder smiled "You will hunt a local pack of Velociprey that has been killing off our herds of Aptonoth. The Forest and Hills are littered with their tracks. Now hurry off young one, you will need the time" Fayal nodded and ran off, still clutching the Elder's Amulet. He met the caravan that would take him to his hunting encampment. It would be three days until he reached the hunting grounds. He would be ready for whatever came his way when he arrived. He stepped onto the caravan and with a second glance to his Elder. He turned and sat in the comfy leather hide seating. Eyeing the amulet, the adrenaline in his blood calmed. He needed rest for the hunt,  
he closed his eyes and slowly drifted. The trotting of Aptonoth emptying his mind to sleep.

The caravan arrived, Fayal stepped into the clearing, he would need to set up camp. He rolled out his tent hide, gathering the various bones, ropes, and metal rods to peice it together.He pulled the hide over the bone totems. Stretching it until it grew firm.  
This would protect him from the rain and other things. His tent complete, he moved to making a fire, setting down his supply box,  
and finally the bedding. After a moment of resting, Fayal stepped through the clearing to the fields. A herd of Aptonoth fed eagerly on the vegatation there. He and more important things to do, he moved to the forest. Paying careful attention to the dirt beneath him.  
He soon found what he was looking for...tracks. He knelt down, pressing his hand into the imprint, he felt the crished leaves inbetween his fingertips.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his spine, as a clawed foot sank its way through his armor and into his skin. He felt the creatures weight press down on him, he was pinned, he couldn't see it, but he knew that this was one of the pack he was sent to hunt.he reached for his blade,  
no good, the foot had the blade stuck in its sheathe. He reached to his belt,  
grabbing the ball-like device on it, he closed his eyes and slammed it into the ground. With a "whoosh" he knew it had activated and he felt the creature's foot back away as it screeched in pain. He turned to it, his weapon already drawn. He charged a plated shoulder into the creature as he pressed the blade to its neck and in a swift slash, he cut its neck wide open. It gasped for air and fell to the ground. soon going limp. Their pack had gotten the first blood,  
but he would have the last. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fayal patched his wound, finding some herbs and blue mushroom, known for their restorative properties, he quickly mashed and mixed the materials in bottle.  
When ingested, it produced excellent healing in the body. His wound instantly began to stop its bleeding and healing. The pain gone, he could now concentrate.  
That Velociprey had come from somewhere, which meant the rest fo the pack was close. Possibly watching him.  
He turned and made two more Potions with his materials.  
Checking his belt, he had one more flash bomb, a few whetstones, and one ration for if he got hungry.

He needed to find out if they were already hunting him,  
needed to make it appear his guard was down. He moved to a bush filled with berries, methodically he spent the next few moments gathering, appearing to not be watching. Then he heard it...the screech of an attack.Five Velociprey burst from their various positions and charged towards him. He immediately ignited the flash bomb into the group of creatures.  
They wailed in agony, clawing and biting at each other. The blade drawn from his side quickly met a scaly skull,driving it to the ground spasming, dead. The next two cut across the belly, a fourth down with a slash across the back of its neck,  
nearly decapitating it. The final attack dealt through the fifth's beak, hooking and cutting across as its face split open.  
The pack was down...or so he thought.

Out from the bushes, Fayal's jaw dropped, a snarling grin across its large beak, and red crest flaring brightly on its head. The leader ot the pack stood before him, overbearingly large in comparison. Velocidrome. It screeched and charged him into a wall,  
gripping its jaws around his shoulder, crushing the plate, it crunched down on his shoulder. Pain screamed through his eyes, gripping his teeth he wedged the blade under the creatures neck and stabbed, letting it go for a moment to then slam it with his foot. It broke through and the drome backed away, chirping in pain.  
Quickly grabbing the swords hilt and pulling it away, he moved a few paces back, this time, he would be ready for the monsters attack.

The drome ducked its head in anger, flaring his teeth and beak, he leapt at Fayal, trying to brings its heavy feet on him. Fayal charged under the attack and attack it from behind, stabbing its gut. A tail slammed into his helmet and threw him off guard. He brought his shield up in time to meet a open beak full of teeth. He needed to end this, he lacked anymore flash bombs to stun the creature. He'd have to make this last attack a good one. He slammed the creatures beak with the hard metal sheild in his hand and with well timed accuracy and slight luck, he landed the blade into the creature's eye, piercing the tender flesh and piercing into the brain. The Velocidrome dropped cold. Quickly skinning it and taking various pieces, he headed back to the encampment. It was now set up for whenever he would return to this place. He would build a pier next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

:Fayal is making his way back to the village:

Metal met the front of his cheek as the caravan came to a screeching halt, the Aptonoth moaning a warning call. That meant there was trouble, probably a wyvern of some kind.  
He would pray it was not a Rathalos, they were a particular scare to hunters in the hills, and he was not ready to face such a creature. He peaked his head out, he could see the driver calming his Aptonoth. Fayal could hear the sounds of explosions in the distance, a fight was going on. Fayal stepped out of the caravan and told the driver to wait for him.  
He rushed into the shrubbery, hacking his way through, he could hear the roars of a monster and explosion getting louder as he approached. He finally came into a clearing, he didn't believe what he saw. Flashes of pink and orange, Melynx and Felyne lined around a Yian Kut-ku, least threatening of the wyverns.

It was astonishing, they were fighting it, using bombs, and small picks. They attempted to fight off the beast, while they were far more agile than the Kut-ku, one attack was enough to kill one to five of the poor creatures in a row. This was their last stand, suddenly, a black and white whirl charged through the crowd of Cats, it jumped straight for the Kut-ku, carrying a small blade that it stabbed into the Kut-ku's beak. It shook violently and sent the brave furball flying into a tree, he flailed wildly, charging into the rest fo the Cats, falling to the ground...dead. He had taken the Cats with him. It was all quite a shock to Fayal, he looked over, and he could see the brave Melynx lying unconscious at the tree's bed. He was very wounded, and none of his brothers had lived to help him. He picked the creature up and reached for his belt. Taking the healing salve form it and rubbing it into the skin, with one hand he took the blade he had used from the Kut-ku's beak, it was a hunter's blade.  
One from a Dual Sword craft obviously.

He carried the Injured Melynx and the blade back to the caravan.  
He looked to the driver "Everything is safe now, we can go"  
stepping back into the caravan. He laid the sword to his side,  
grabbing more salve and some bandages, he patched him up. He was returned to his village a few hours later. He gathered various beddings and laid the sleeping creature warmly into it. He left the blade next to the bed. He needed more medicine, Fayal left the Melynx and went to his farm. Gathering various supplies,  
he made Herbal Medicine, as he walked back into his home, he was shocked to see the Cat was awake, it jumped as he walked in.  
Quickly bringing the blade upward, it made an attack ready gesture.  
Fayal, immediately put his hands up "Its okay, I'm not trying to hurt you, I just had to nurse you back to health". The cats could speak their language with enough time. With a frustrated look on his face his spoke slowly "What...happened...nyah?"

Fayal crossed his arms "The wyvern knocked you out, almost killed you, if I hadn't came along..." he paused, a face of sadness washed over him "the others...didn't make it, the Wyvern squished them in his last attack". The Melynx's eyes darted back and forth, comprehending,  
anger and frustration appeared on his face. "Need to...go...back, help brothers...nyah" Fayal shook his head "I'm sorry, there is nothing else I could do, you can stay here for now if you want" The cat sat down and thought for a moment "Are you...friend? nyah". Fayal grinned "Of course"  
The cat smiled, "My name Scratz, what yours nyah?" hold out his paw to shake. Fayal shook his hand in return, "Fayal, Fayal Fatale" 


End file.
